Star Wars Rebels - The Frontier Of Digimon
by SaurusRock625
Summary: During their battle at the hidden Sith Temple, Ezra, Ahsoka and Darth Vader are transported to the Digital World. With new friends and new enemies, the Digital World better watch out!
1. Chapter 1

_**After watching several clips from both Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Star Wars Rebels along with Digimon Frontier, I decided to do my own little what if scenario for it. What if when trying to get the Sith Holocron from that temple, Ezra, Ahsoka and Darth Vader are transported to the Digital World to help Takuya and the Gang stop Cherubimon and the rogue Legendary Warriors? Can they stop Lucemon and find a way back home? Or will they be destroyed by the emperor and his agents? And when they do find a way home… will they want to go back? Read on and find out!**_

 _ ***I don't own Star Wars Rebels or Digimon Frontier!***_

* * *

"Fractal Code… DIGITIZE!" = Normal Speech

 _'Fractal Code… DIGITIZE!' = Thoughts_

 **"Fractal Code… DIGITIZE!" = Someone Yelling**

 _ **Fractal Code… DIGITIZE! = Digimon Database**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue - Going Digital!**_

* * *

This was it, no turning back now. Ezra was standing before the Rebel Alliance's worst enemy, Darth Vader, in the hidden Sith Temple. The Dark Lord of the Sith had flown in on his trusty TIE Fighter and stared into Ezra's very soul behind that mask of his. The breathing sound from his respirator only served to make him even more imposing to the young Padawan.

Ezra was indeed scared. Correction, he was kriffing terrified! This is the same man who murdered hundreds of Jedi Knights, Padawans, Younglings and Masters alike at the start of the Empire's reign. His red Lightsaber blade looked like the blood of the people he killed, but Ezra steeled his resolve. Better to go down fighting than to lay down and die like a dog!

As Vader stepped onto the floor of the temple, he continued to stare at Ezra, obviously gauging the boy's power. Ezra quickly drew and activated his Lightsaber as he stepped away from Vader, who began to slowly walk towards him.

"You have unlocked the secret of the temple. How did YOU accomplish this?" Vader demanded to know.

"You're smart, figure it out!" Ezra spat at the Sith lord.

He quickly tried to strike at Vader with his Lightsaber, but the older and more experienced Sith Lord managed to block and deflect each of the Padawan's less powerful blows.

"No matter. The power within will soon serve the Emperor." Vader declared.

"I don't fear you!" Ezra fired back.

"Then you will die braver than most!" declared Vader.

He sent a downward strike at Ezra, who managed to block the initial strike. However, he was struggling to hold back the power of the Sith Lord. He blocked at least three more of Darth Vader's Lightsaber strikes, but cried out as he was sent to the ground and his Lightsaber was hit.

As he sat up, Ezra saw just what happened to his Lightsaber. It was cut clean in half! The Khyber Crystal was still intact, but the hilt itself was now completely useless! For the first time in a while, Ezra felt pure, unadulterated fear. He backed up, knowing that without his Lightsaber and his limited abilities in the Force, he was no match for the Sith.

"Perhaps I was wrong." Darth Vader said, seeing the fear etched on Ezra's face.

He raised his blade to strike, but a voice broke him from his battle trance.

"It wouldn't be the first time!"

Vader was truly shocked, though he hid it well. This voice… it was older. Much more mature. But he'd recognize the voice of this woman anywhere.

He turned around and saw his old apprentice… his surrogate daughter… Ahsoka Tano, standing there with her eyes narrowed in a mixture of defiance and hatred. He could barely believe how much she's grown since she left the Jedi order that fateful day. The day he wished had never happened.

How he had missed her since she left. Her snippy attitude, her playful nature, he kind and sunny smile that could light up even the darkest of people. But now, she was no longer a Jedi… and yet, she is also not Sith. Whatever she is, it befuddled Vader.

"It was foretold that you would be here." Vader said. "Our long awaited meeting has come at last."

"I'm glad I gave you something to look forward to." Ahsoka quipped as Vader put away his Lightsaber.

"We need not be adversaries. The Emperor will show you mercy if you tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found." Vader said, attempting to reason with her.

But Ahsoka was having none of it.

"There are no Jedi! You and your Inquisitors have seen to that!" Ahsoka declared.

Vader mentally cursed. Of course, he knew that the chances of finding any remaining Jedi were slim. And of course, his former apprentice was highly unlikely to cooperate. But then again…

"Perhaps this CHILD will confess what you will not." he said offhandedly, baiting the Togrutan woman.

And even though it looks like she took the bait, it seems as though she just HAD to reopen old wounds.

"I was beginning to think I knew who you were behind that mask! But it's impossible! My master could never be as vile as you!" Ahsoka declared.

Vader turned back to Ahsoka and replied in a calm yet edgy voice "Anakin Skywalker was weak! I destroyed him!"

Ahsoka closed her eyes, finally accepting that she would be unable to get through to the man who was once her master.

"Then I will avenge his death…" growled Ahsoka.

"Revenge is not the Jedi way." Vader scolded, momentarily lapsing back into who he once was.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes more as a predatory look entered them. She was like a mother lion protecting her cubs from an interloper or a herd of Cape Buffalo. And Ezra, at that moment… was her cub.

"I am no Jedi…" she growled once more.

Ezra watched as both sides activated their Lightsabers and took up fighting stances, but he soon felt something off where he was sitting. He couldn't really feel the ground underneath him.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt the moment, but… does anyone else feel like we're floating?" Ezra asked.

Snapping out of their battle trance, both the Gray Jedi and the Sith Lord took a moment to try and feel the ground, but they realized Ezra was right. There was really no ground where they were standing.

"Guys… whatever you do… DON'T look down!" Ezra warned.

Unfortunately, like reverse psychology often works, when you tell someone not to do something, they usually do it anyway. All three of them looked down and saw that they were standing over a swirling portal of light. They looked back up at each other and could say only one thing.

"Oh Kriff…"

With a startled scream, the three of them fell through the portal and started screaming their heads off as they fell through a portal into another world entirely. One that would mark an entirely new beginning for all of them.

Question is… Why and how did this happen?

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Alright guys, it took me a bit, but here it is. One crossover between Star Wars Rebels and Digimon Frontier! I hope you all like it, and please remember to vote on the poll I have posted. The poll is…**_

* * *

 _ **In my story, Star Wars Rebels - The Frontier Of Digimon, which of these three spirits should I give to Ezra, Ahsoka and Anakin? (Top three win)**_

 _ **Spirit of Wood**_

 _ **Spirit of Steel**_

 _ **Spirit of Water**_

 _ **Spirit of Earth**_

 _ **Spirit of Darkness**_

* * *

 _ **Please be sure to vote so I can make sure to make great chapters to show how this will go. Now, if you'll excuse me, the Digital World needs me and my team. Apollomon, Cherubimon, Ophanimon, to Sunshine City!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!**_

* * *

 _ **Hey, folks. SaurusRock625 here. And how about a little storytime? So, I've been thinking about how I have so many stories on my profile and how I seem to randomly focus on a single genre for all of my stories. At first, it was categories like Danny Phantom and Ben 10. Then came Star Wars: The Clone Wars. After that, I began focusing on Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Then, of course, there was my RWBY phase. And now, I'm on Star Wars again.**_

 _ **Now, I'm not complaining. I'm just saying that I've been on a very wide streak of certain stories. And as of right now, I'm going to be moving some of them to a new FanFiction profile that I made, which will strictly be for stories of this Genre: Star Wars. It doesn't matter what series of Star Wars it is, but those stories will all be moved to this new account. This account is Marka Ragnos629.**_

 _ **Please go to that account as I will be moving all of my current Star Wars stories over to this account, as well as adding any new Star Wars stories I come up with to said account. I'll just need to take some time to edit the chapters as I add them, but I hope you guys follow me on my new account, with which I will post about on my Bio. But enough about that. I'll see you all over there, and see you all in whatever it is I post/update next.**_


End file.
